User blog:FateAlbane/Golden Orb Nephila (3/3 - Finale) (4)
Part 4 of Chapter 3. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 To those who depart... (Continuation) (Recommended Song) - You really are Nephila’s master, even if you look way more like us. - Hmm? And why do you say that? - You seemed to be lost in your thoughts just like that spider, a second ago. - Quite an observer, aren’t you? When you get to my age, few things in this world can be called “quite a surprise”. You being here was one of them for me. - Huh… Really? - Hisashi’s 'son'… So you did come to me, after all. Was the idea of breaking your father’s advice that tempting of a honey? - N-no! Of course not, you misunderstand! – a provoking “Really? How so?” was Atlach’s reply, to which Yuji answered. – I have come here to plead for the sake of my village and my life. Nephila told me to come. I think it was her that told you of my father? - Now did she. But that doesn’t change the fact that you took the advice of a monstrous spider over the words of your precious late father. Some of it had to be for the thrill. Can you deny that? - I can’t. – Yuji was sincere. Amaterasu simply observed, intrigued by what the spider’s intentions and his answer could be. – But I know more than anyone that if I had a shot at life by coming here, father would want me to come to this place. He wouldn’t want me to just wait and die! “Pff…” Atlach tried to contain her laugh in a smirk, but wasn’t capable of doing so. What was a serene smile contorted in a long, deep laugh that could almost be compared to the demonic screams of a thousand demons as she lost her composure entirely. It was a mix of sinister and comical that was powerful, deranged enough for Yuji’s heart to cry out just for hearing it. He was outright paralyzed by that voice that soon went hysterical as Atlach laughed and laughed, with no end to her laugh being anywhere in sight. - What’s so funny!? Unable to take anymore of that he finally screamed, and all the laughter ceased. ''- I did not laugh?'' ...That simple answer brought Yuji back to his senses. Amaterasu had her eyes closed and her arms folded as she awaited with her back to the wall, but she didn’t understand his confusion either. That was no more than an impression he had. That’s what he saw happening behind Atlach’s subtle smirk... When in fact, it never did. Yuji felt as if he was being eaten alive by her inquisitive stare and the shadow behind that woman seemed to stretch like a giant, eclipsing everything as a jaw of venomous teeths, dripping and drooling. It took a while before he felt like speaking again. - Sorry… I’m really sorry… - Don't be. Many other Gods would take offense at your words just now and punish you, but I take pride in turning my many eyes blind to acts of blasphemy or desecration from those far below. Be at ease, but remember these words if you live long enough to meet another like myself. …Yuji was grateful for these words. In a sense, Amaterasu thought he shouldn’t be. Even if for the better in this situation, this was Atlach scorning humans for not being even worthy of her consideration – and by extension, lower Gods for actually seeing their words as anything more than the buzzing of the smallest fly. If we put their perspective on the scope of our mind, taking insult from blasphemy was no different from letting a cricket in the wall bother us from an emotional standpoint – until we, out for revenge, started torturing it. The higher the God, the less likely they were to pay attention at people angrily waving their hands at the clouds trying to pick a fight. Of this much, Takiyasha was well aware. - Sorry, I think I’m just… Overly nervous. Or maybe just not as used to this kind of place as miss demon spawn over there. Will you listen to my request? Will you save the village? - I suppose I should, in light of the event that is having an entity from Hell and someone from the Mortal realm come to me in the very same day. And a good occasion at that: Having met with an old acquaintance after being separated for so long, I’ve been feeling exceptionally pleased with myself. - So you will help me! I don’t know of all your powers, spider master. But I don’t know of the powers that governor has either - because unlike yours, they don’t even exist. - I’ll retreat to my chambers for a short while and see what I can do… In the meantime, I ask only that you await here for my return. If you need anything, request it from my servants and you shall be given. Even if he didn’t get an immediate answer like Takiyasha, Yuji didn’t feel anxious as the spider vanished without a trace – because he knew better than anyone by now that her authority far outclassed whatever that petty feudal lord would have to offer. And just as she had said, Atlach Nacha soon returned to her seat. It was her typical display of teleportation, with a web cocoon appearing from thin air and her form emerging from it as it bursted open soon after. The same threads spun and knitted themselves in the form a traditional cushion – a zabuton, to be more exact – for her to sit. She seemed to be mindful of appearance this time, sitting her body on her own heels as she folded her legs underneath her thighs – in which she rested her hands, palms down and fingers close together, much like her knees. Now more than ever, her beautiful black clothes accentuated some curves of her figure, even if so volumous. With red markings on her back, she was akin to an anthropomorphic black widow, whose looks would attract men to her side even if they knew that death would soon follow. - I just heard in details from Nephila herself of what you did for her. There remains no doubt that you are a good boy, Yuji. – she spoke in an almost maternal way, as she moved her hips and buttocks a little, in a way that was like trying to get more comfortable with her position. – In other words, your desire is to exchange your fate with the ones you despise… That way, just like you saved the spiders, you can save the village. It’s a noble goal. “Quite different from my other guest over there, I would add.” she giggled, while Amaterasu opened a single eye and directed a disapproving look that went from the attacker to the one who made the remark possible, as she clicked her tongue. It was like the spider wanted her to stay just to hear this sort of tease. Trying not to ruin the atmosphere and feeling the blame that really wasn’t his, Yuji laughed: - I’m glad you think like that and all, but you’re way off the mark. Being here because people are thriving at the expense of taxpaying citizens doesn’t make me think of myself as some hero. I would like to help those people, yes. But I’d be one big fat liar if I said I care as much about everyone out there as I care about my own neck. - So, a little less of a good boy, hmm? – Atlach raised one of her hands for a moment, partially hiding her smile that was like a beautiful crescent moon. – Regardless, that won’t interfere with my decision. I shall fully grant your request. - Really?? Then you- - On one condition, or it wouldn’t be fair with Amaterasu over there, would it? Yuji's enthusiasm dwindled a little with this last remark. Reminded him of one of these moments where you think something will be totally great and suddenly a single thing comes crashing down just to make you worry. - What a good boy indeed, though a bit too trusting. Really, Yuji? Agreeing to it before she even made her terms clear? Thought you were smarter than that. Yuji spoke so fast, Amaterasu couldn’t even warn him to listen before giving his answer. These words striked him like an arrow and suddenly brought the realization to light. He was in front of someone who could make any ridiculous request become a reality. But if you think the other way, it also means she can ask for anything in return. Like say, having his soul as part of the full course meal for this night’s festival, the one she would be having in commemoration of reuniting with her "old acquaintance". “Now I get that feeling I had before. She put a condition to my request because of this. This spider never had the need to hear anything from me. She just wanted to make this condition easier to impose for him without sounding like she had any ulterior motives… It was all a part of the trap she was spinning.” Amaterasu was right on the mark. But alas... It was now too late to try and remedy the situation, as Atlach had already started to speak. - I’ll grant true prosperity to the village you speak of. The lecherous monsters that govern these lands in a human guise will be put down. In their place, I’ll arrange for a benevolent leader to take charge. The fields will thrive and will always reward you with the fruits of the earth that the humans need so. Your house will prosper and you will meet peace and, if it’s to your liking, even marriage can be arranged in due time. These are the responsibilities I promise to honor. - That’s… A lot! R-Really now... A god... damn... Lot, what the? I... I don't even know how to respond to that! If this was a written contract, Yuji would be asking where he should sign right about now. Amaterasu didn’t seem to partake in his enthusiasm, however. As she almost silently moved her lips, three words were forming in her mouth: “…And in exchange?” - I only recquire that Yuji kills the current governor and all those who serve alongside him in my name. - Well, that’s… … …What did you... Just? - Did I stutter, sweetheart? – Atlach's eyes narrowed, her smile growing in delight as she slowly slipped her tongue over her lips. – With your current power, you should be able to make the castle burst into flames along with the ones inside. No blame for that could fall in your name. You aren’t about to tell me it’s an unfair price for the deal I’m offering, are you? - I know you’re offering the proposal of my life, but!? Really? Everyone in the castle? That's like... A hundred people...? Maybe more! You're asking me to go there and commit mass murder on a whim? - Maybe we could… - Ah-ah-aaah ~ – Atlach was quick to interrupt in a negative tone, as she knew very well that Amaterasu was about to offer her services for that matter, despite the backlash that might cause from Yuji's perspective. – Stay right and quiet where you are, Amaterasu. Have you never heard the saying? To each their own. This condition is his to fulfill. '' - You don’t expect me to suddenly kill that many people!? - Why yes, I do. You cut down so many specters in the way here, what’s so different? - EVERYTHING! Those monsters are already dead! - Oh. What about the insects, then? She said that with a naturality that made Yuji remember that key fact his brain seemed to be subconsciously ignoring: That he was not in the presence of anything that could be called human, no matter how similar to one she looked on the surface. - …What? Did you just… Compare the insects to…? - Maybe I did… – the spider spoke in a rather mischievous demeanor while Yuji's sentence came out more and more broken, almost like a representation of himself. She slowly pressed her index finger to her own lips. – I am a Goddess, after all. You can’t really see a difference from this high. - Stop. I’m grateful for your help, but human lives are not to be taken as lightly as insects. We have… - Fine, fine. You have feelings, souls, a bunch of things to care about, and oh “a name”, do you not? It’s enough to feel all special without that really being true. - If I'm allowed to say it, you’re being… Pleasant right now. Have I offended you in any manner, as to earn this treatment? His clothes and powers aside, Yuji was still of humble origins, so this last part of him decided to disharm himself and apologize, thinking he might have misbehaved in the face of an authority greater than any lord or king of the humans. It took a great effort to have this voice of reason silence the human one, indignant as it was from being dismissed as just some insect - along with every other person out there. Seeing this, Atlach herself reflected, again, that this was a good soul. Many others would either cower in fear or lash out at her around this point. That his good will hadn't changed and he tried to find fault in himself rather than blame her own was impressive in its own way. - Sorry. Perhaps I wanted to play with you a little too much and went a bit overboard… I’m well aware that it is excessive to expect a normal, good human to kill so many of their neighbors in cold blood on short notice. Even if they have wronged them. In that case, I have two alternatives to present for you. - …At this point, I don’t know if I want to hear it. - How wary. I’m sure you’ll love them. After all, they increase your advantages, and neither involves killing nor any nature of shortcoming to others. In one of them you won’t even have to give up on anything either. You keep your life, your soul and therefore your afterlife. I’m speaking no consequences at all here. "What!?", even as wary as he was, Yuji couldn't help being surprised at these words. And so, he thought maybe... Just maybe, she was taking his words to heart, and offering this as a reward for his humility. With Atlach Nacha as its ruler, naivety had as much place in the Land of the Dead as a blind man had in the middle of crossfire. Going back on her terms that easily, only to offer a proposal that gave greater compensation, in exchange to a condition that was within the terms presented as “acceptable” by the other party? Hearing of it, Amaterasu knew that something was amiss. But even she couldn’t grasp exactly 'what 'she would say now. As Yuji looked at her, the girl moved her head in negative as she didn't know how to proceed. The only option left was to inquire. - What are you planning… What are those conditions?" - Ah, now I have your interest. Yes, your compensation will increase. I’ll make it so that the powers you hold at this moment become perpetual, and grow. You shall attain a power that far eclipses any you’ve wielded at this day and moment. - And what do you want? ''“I want to see you lot squirm like a worm in the hook as your entrails are turned from the inside out.” '' That was the answer Atlach had been tasting and thinking about from the beginning, as her tongue slowly moved in her mouth, pressing open her lips to speak with the innocence you’d find in the voice of a child. ''- Kill Nephila. *** (Recommended Song) - Wha… t…? - Don’t make an habit of questioning everything I say. You said you could not kill a human, but you could kill an insect. I suppose an arachnid is about the same value, no? Rip two of her legs out and you wouldn’t see much of a difference. - How can you be so heartless!? As to suggest that I kill your servant and even speak of her that way? Nephila, the one who brought me here? This is ridiculous! It’s out of the question! What’s the alternative? Atlach arched her eyebrows. - Really? Considering Yuji seems to be less than amicable to me now, I assumed he’d want to get back at her for sending him my way in the first place. Do you fancy a spider? Yuji however, ignored the innocent way she tried to speak in, and did not go back in his harsh tone: - …She told me she was turning to her fourth century of age and it looked a lot like that would be a turning point in her life. She also told me to be wary of everything. What she forgot to say was that her master was the one thing I should be most wary of… Though I now understand that she might have warned me so, only without using words! I ask again. What’s the alternative!? - This may well be the first time I see you this agitated. "Very well, I shall comply and present you the last choice. Everyone keeps everything. All the points I made before for the village remain. And I guarantee Nephila’s safety too. The only thing I ask in return… ''The only life you have to take, is your own. '' - ….............! ?? - Kee-hehehe... What's the maaaaatter, Yuji? I trust you are satisfied now? You are, aren't you? Tell me you are! It’s very much according to the legend. That is… You came here knowing what would happen. “You’d meet with death”. Nowhere it was said that would be yours! But now there's no problem, I gave you that option. I’m not an idle Goddess, so do make your choice within the night. If you don’t, I’ll take that to mean you’re an indecisive fool, and I'll be ripping this life away from your hands myself. I’ll reduce not only your village, but the whole land you hail from to a corrupt nest of worms because some imbecile couldn’t rob one life away, even if that of a whore spider! ''Kee-hehehe… Kehehehaha… Heyahahahahahahahahaha!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! '' *** ''- The only whore I see here…! '' Before Yuji could finish his sentence or the attack he intended to launch, space came into formation around him once again, and he was repelled by the expanding of the matter, distance that was manifested as a corridor stretching to no end. - Such wasted effort. You should know your place, and that you can’t lay one finger in a hair strand of mine. Light once again gave way to the dark, making the sight of the main keep and the spider master disappear at once, as Yuji and Amaterasu were removed together from Atlach’s presence, never to return. - Damn you... Everything faded to black as he uttered these words, soon to be responded by her own. - Remember this as you go back to the land of the living: Only a fool would be misled into thinking the position of prey in a spider web is one that allows for refusal of anything. - Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! *** - …Now we just need master to wake up already and everything will be in place. - Oh, Pandora. You were there? You could have said a word, or at least come out of the shadows. That’s rather creepy manners, if I say so myself. In the general direction Atlach looked at, a silhouette could barely be seen behind a curtain of smoke and dark mist. - Hardly. The spectacle was right on point. Any more lines by me would just interrupt the flow of this Opera. In no small part thanks to your actions, the plans are going smoothly. - …A word of thanks from you is always appreciated, but I don’t feel like they are necessary when I didn’t even realize I was helping you out in so many cases. Doing these things in the meantime has been the joy of my life ever since we awakened. - Prime not being around is quite fortunate. She likely wouldn’t approve of this. - I wouldn't be so sure. She might have matured since the last time we saw her, that little girl. An eternity is a lot of time for a little change of character, don't you think? But now, I’m far more interested in the outcome of this night. Kee-hehehyehehye…! Will you be staying for the festival? - Perhaps. I have nothing better to do until our Liege comes to her senses, either way... But please, do provide normal food. Unlike you, I have good manners, customs and etiquette. - What you have is some uncommon joy in pretending to be human in more than the superficial sense... But that's one of your strong points, I suppose. 3 of 3 >>> Part 5 (Conclusion). Category:Blog posts